Never Be Like You
by Danny-Blaze
Summary: 'Will' Nico yelled, running after his boyfriend. 'Leave me alone' Will shouted back. 'Will just hear me out! Please' 'No' 'Will! Stop' Will turned around, stopped, and looked into Nico's eyes. He said: 'We're over.' Full Summary inside!


**_Never Be Like You_**

 ** _'_** ** _Will!' Nico yelled, running after his boyfriend._**

 ** _'_** ** _Leave me alone!' Will shouted back._**

 ** _'_** ** _Will just hear me out! Please!'_**

 ** _'_** ** _No!'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Will! Stop!'_**

 ** _Will turned around, stopped, and looked into Nico's eyes. He said: 'We're over.' Before continuing to run towards his cabin._**

 ** _Nico looked behind him, at the Aphrodite cabin. A boy with red hair and kaleidoscope eyes walked out. Nico flipped him off, and then walked back slowly to his cabin._**

 **A/N: Sorry, but I had to… And I immediately regret this decision. *Dodges free sample of 'The Dark Prophecy' being thrown at my head* I can't decide whether I should thank them, curse at them in Ancient Greek for throwing a sample at my head, or curse at them in Greek for throwing a sample of a new book around…**

'Will!' Nico yelled, running after his boyfriend.

'Leave me alone!' Will shouted back.

'Will just hear me out! Please!'

'No!'

'Will! Stop!'

Will turned around, stopped, and looked into Nico's eyes. He said: 'We're over.' Before continuing to run towards his cabin.

Nico looked behind him, at the Aphrodite cabin. A boy with red hair and kaleidoscope eyes walked out. Nico flipped him off, and then walked back slowly to his cabin. He went inside, closed his door, and slumped against it. At first he tried blinking away the tears, but eventually he couldn't stop them from falling, so he just sat there, with his arms around his legs, head between his knees, crying.

When he heard a knock at his door, he jumped up, hoping to see Will. Instead, it was Percy and Jason. He opened the door miserably.

"What do you want!?" Nico yell-asked.

"We were just trying to check on you, you missed dinner, and Will looked upset and you weren't sitting right next to him." Percy said.

"Plus we saw you flip that Aphrodite kid off earlier today." Jason added.

Nico almost broke down again at the memory. "Yeah… Well, I'm okay, just tired, leave me alone, goodbye." He said with zero emotion.

"Nico, are you-"

Nico slammed the door shut, and walked to his bunk bed, which was actually two. When Will had started sleeping in the Hades cabin, Nico had put two bunk beds together so that they could sleep directly next to each other. He sat on one bunk bed, and thought about what had happened earlier. He growled and scowled at the floor, and then he heard something cracking open like when you break wood. He turned around, and saw that there was a big gaping crack in the ground where he other bunk bed would be.

Nico looked at it, and considered closing the crack in the ground for a second. Then, he jumped in. He needed to get away from this camp, from this place, and to the one place where he wasn't feared, to the one place where he was accepted as a son of Hades. He fell into the underworld.

()

Will didn't sleep well. In fact, he had vivid nightmares. He saw himself running hrough a dark tunnel, and then he saw a fifty-headed hydra approach him. It began to eat him, and then Will's dream went dark. Next he saw a creature with gnarled fangs and bat wings flying towards him, with two other creatures just like it right behind it. They swooped down together, and one grabbed his left arm, another grabbed the right. They hoisted him into the air, and the one that he had seen first was behind him, and he heard flesh tear. Again, his dream went dark. This time it showed him running from a giant, three-headed dog. Just as it bit his entire back off, his dream went dark again. When he saw his dream next, it was Nico. Nico was commanding an army of skeletons to charge forward and kill him. When his dream changed this time, he saw Nico falling into the Underworld. He reached out to grab his ex, but just barely missed. His fingers grazed Nico's neck, and Nico turned around, before looking puzzled. He muttered, "Will?". The last time that Will's dream changed, he was in the throne room of Hades and Persephone. Only Hades sat there. He looked like he was going to kill someone.

Will woke up right before Hades could drive a dagger into his chest. He sat upright, and screamed. He looked around for Nico, before remembering, he wasn't in the Hades cabin like usual. Because he had broken up with Nico.

 _'_ _Serves him right.'_ Will thought. _'Cheating on me.'_

He decided to go check on Nico before dawn. He walked out of the Apollo cabin silently, and then he snuck to the Hades cabin. He entered it, seeing one bunk bed and a giant crack where the other one, Will's usual bunk bed, usually was. Nico was nowhere in sight.

"Nico!" Will shouted, sprinting to the crack in the floor.

He could just barely see a single figure. It looked small, and like it was being engulfed in the shadows.

"Nico." Will mumbled.

Will decided there was one way he was going to be able to find Nico. Jump in the crack after him. So, Will did. And as he fell, he closed his eyes, and could only hope that he wouldn't die. But then again, if he did, at least he could be with Nico again.

(~_~)

Nico thought he felt something brush against his neck, so he turned around in the darkness. Nothing was there, but still… something had brushed against his neck. He recognized the fingers and hands. They had held him close, and made sure he was okay, and held his hands hundreds of times.

"Will?" He muttered.

He realized he was just imagining things, and turned back around. He summoned the shadows around him. Told them to thicken and become useful. When he couldn't see five inches in front of his face, he shadow traveled to wherever this hole led. He felt the ground beneath his feet, and then looked around. He saw that he was on the banks of the river Styx, the same place where he had helped Percy to become invincible during the Second Titan War. He decided this was as good a place as any to rest. The last thing he saw before passing out was something that looked like a boy with blonde hair and tan skin, wearing an orange t-shirt and yellow pajama pants falling through the hole above him.

(-_-)

Will was falling towards a dark river, with black sand, about to die. There was no way he would survive, unless… He could aim his fall at the river. Or, if he got lucky, he could even fall into Charon's boat! Wait, nope, the boat was nowhere in sight. But, a giant three-headed dog was. It saw Will falling cocked its head, and ran to the Styx. He sniffed the sand where a pale figure lay, a black shirt that was only covering half the figure's torso, **(You know how, like, sometimes, when you, like, do a headstand or handstand, your shirt falls to reveal your lower torso? I didn't know what that was called, so I just put the above wording.)** and black jeans. Will started screaming. There was no way in Hell he was surviving this fall. And he was _in the Underworld_.

Then, Cerberus's ears perked up, and he cocked his head. He looked at Will, finally recognizing him. After all, Will _had_ been to the Underworld a few times with Nico. Cerberus leaped into the air above the Styx, and Will hit the back and the fur of the giant monster-dog. Cerberus landed _in the Styx_. However, being a creature of the Underworld, and an immortal dog, Cerberus just swam around until he reached the shore where Nico was. He dropped off Will, and then bounded away back to the lines of ghosts.

Will crawled over to Nico, and checked his pulse and vitals before passing out.

(*_*)

Nico woke up with someone's hand on his neck. He jumped up, panicking, and drew his sword. He put it to the neck of the person who had been touching his neck. When he recognized the sleeping face of Will Solace, he calmed down. He sighed, and put his sword away. He crouched down, and grabbed Will by the arm. He picked up the other boy, slung him over his shoulder, and walked towards the guard dog of the Underworld. The fall should have killed Will, but he had probably been saved by Charon, or a ghost, or maybe Achilles. However, Nico figured it was most likely Cerberus. Cerberus, surprisingly, had learned that Will equals dog treats. So, he had saved Will just for the dog treats.

"Nico?" Will asked.

"What do you want, Solace?" Nico said.

"I'm ready to hear you out."

"Not here. How about later when we're not in the Underworld."

Nico kept walking with Will slung over his shoulder. When he reached Cerberus, he scratched the dog behind the ears, and then shadow traveled back to his cabin. He closed the crack in the floor of the cabin, and pushed another bunk bed up to his. He passed out when he laid down on his bunk.

(•_*)

Will looked at Nico while the other boy slept. He snuggled against Nico, and soon fell asleep as well. When he woke up, Nico was still asleep, so Will shook him awake.

"AAH!" Nico yelled, sitting upright.

"It's okay Neeks, I'm here, I'm ready to hear you out." Will said, calming Nico down.

"I'm so so so so so so so so soooo sorry Will. I was looking for Piper to give her a note from Jason and there was only Troy in the Aphrodite cabin, and he charmspeaked me into kissing him, and you know how strong his charmspeak is and then you came in and I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so sooooooooo sorry." Nico said.

"He did WHAT?!" Will asked, almost yelling.

Nico winced. When Will did that, someone was going to die. Everyone always thought that it was that Nico was the dangerous one who would kill you if you did anything to Will. No, it was the other way around.

"Will, let's not do anything too rash, okay?"

"NO I AM GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF APHRODITE!" Will said, standing up and marching out of cabin thirteen.

Nico followed him, staying about three inches behind him the whole way. Will stormed into the Aphrodite cabin, grabbed Troy, dragged him out of his bunk, out of the cabin, to the dining pavilion, and next to a wall. He grabbed a nearby thing of rope, and tied Troy to a pillar. He then began climbing the pillar, dragging Troy higher and higher, until they were at the top. He tightened the rope, and then he slid back down the pillar. He then went and grabbed a roll of medical bandages from the infirmary, and wrapped Troy up like a mummy, leaving only his mouth and nose exposed.

Will slid back down the pillar again, and then grabbed Nico's hand, and the two went back to the Hades cabin to sleep. Nico just shrugged and realized that what Will had done was probably the least rash thing he could have done.

(•_•)

For the rest of the day, people enjoyed trying to throw things to Troy. Like, food, water bottles, breath mints, things like that. When it was time for everyone to go back to their cabins, Chiron had the harpies get him down. Troy never went near Will or Nico again.

(^ᵜ^)

 **A/N: So, no one's going to kill me? Yay! Happy ending, plus did you notice what I did there? (** **** **) (~_~) (-_-) (*_*) (•_*) (•_•) (^ᵜ^)? As if it was someone checking to make sure it was safe? Like, so that way no one threw things at them? Okay, I'll go stand in the 'BOX OF SHAME!' *Lightning crackles in the distance***


End file.
